


Oh my Soldier, Oh my Captain, Oh my Doctor

by ReaderNotWriter1996



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderNotWriter1996/pseuds/ReaderNotWriter1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the TARDIS lands in New York 1942 Clara is greeted by the appearance of a tall, dark, handsome stranger, and a soldier no less. As the pair hit it off in a quick friendship, the Doctor is more interested in the small scrawny man who will one day become the nations hero across the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my Soldier, Oh my Captain, Oh my Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I had to bend the story lines a bit for this fic as Jenna Coleman's Marvel character is actually called Connie (at least they both start with a C) but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it down. Here's the result.

Clara hung on tightly to the railing of the TARDIS as the ship jolted to a halt, the jerkiness of the landing jarring her whole body. Turning to the Doctor who was still swinging wildly from the console, one hand anchored in place on a lever Clara didn't know the purpose of, while the other swung wild and free. Skipping up the steps to the console platform Clara moved to stand next to him, both of them standing shoulder to shoulder as the peering into the console's grainy monitor. Although the image was fuzzy and static kept jumping across the screen Clara could make out an old fashioned street with people walking around in clothing that looking similar to stuff she'd seen at a vintage fair she'd gone to with some other teachers from her school. The dresses and hairstyles that she could see passing through the TARDIS's line of sight looked very 1930's/40's. Turning her head to face the Doctor, the silver light emitting for the core allowed Clara to see how his face had contorted ever so slightly into a frown.

"So" Clara started, breaking the silence that had formed between them since the TARDIS's landing. The Doctor, up to this point, having been to focused with the goings on on the screen. "Where are we?" The Doctor moved his hands to either side of the screen, forcing Clara ever so slightly out of view of the screen, and fiddling around with it before answering. "America. Not been there in a while" The last sentence was said more to himself than to Clara "1940...2, I think. New York." His face grew serious as the last piece of information flashed up onto the screen in large red letters. "Parallel universe" The Doctor's voice was cold and hard as he spoke, a tone that Clara very rarely heard him use "She's not done that in a long time... must have fallen through a crack." His last few words were said as he stroked the parts of the console closest too him, a loving caress.

"Is that bad?" Clara asked, turning her face back to the screen, peering over the Doctor's arm to try and work out what the Doctor saw there. The Doctor made a high pitched no committal sound, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "Can we go?"she asked as she edged slowly backwards slowly in the direction of the TARDIS door. Turning to face her, leaning against the console, the Doctor's usual childish grin spread across his face as he grabbed his tweed jacket, throwing it over his shoulder before rushing past Clara, grabbing her hand in the process and twirling her round before pulling her with him out of the double doors and out into the alley where the TARDIS was parked.

The alley was dirty and didn't have the most pleasant aroma thanks to the metal bins stationed behind the TARDIS, never the less Clara was looking round at her surroundings with unabashed glee. While the Doctor was donning his jacket Clara made her way to turn out of the alley onto the main street, her travel companion following quickly behind her when he realised she was leaving without him. Clara took her time as she wandered leisurely down the main street, looking at all of the shop window selling there goods to customers. There was none of the lavish decorations that shop windows had in London but they were still beautiful to look at. All of the windows she passed were lined with large tape X's, already prepared for when enemy fire would strike. In the wall spaces between the shop windows Clara noticed were all manner of different posters plastered across the brick work, some were advertising the latest films, some posters for different shops, trying to promote themselves in these difficult times, but most were war propaganda posters, some of which Clara recognised, include the famous Uncle Sam "I want you" poster that was still famous in her time. It was the largest and brightest poster however that truly caught Clara's eye, causing her to stop and stare at it while the Doctor carried on walking a little way, distracted buy a shop selling suites and bow ties. The poster in front of her, plastered over several other older posters, advertised 'Stark Industries Expo'. The image on the poster showed a car with no wheels, levitating off of its podium. A piece of technology Clara was sure she would have heard about it it would have existed in her universe.

"Beautiful isn't it" came a voice, not the Doctor's, from quite close behind her. Turning round, startled Clara came face to face with a handsome dark haired soldier, quite a bit taller that she was, but at just over 5"1 that really wasn't saying much for her. Turning her face up to look the soldier into the eyes she tried to keep her voice as calm as she could while she spoke.

"Yes it is, I don't think I've every seen anything like it" It wasn't really a lie she told herself, no she hadn't seen anything like the levitating car but with all the worlds she had travelled to with the Doctor she had seen so much more. "Sergeant James Barnes, at your service mam" the soldier said, as he removed his hat from his head and placing it under his left arm before offering his free hand out to Clara. "Clara Oswald" she replied, a little flustered about being spoken to so formally. His voice was soft, with only the subtlest hint of a New York accent. They both stared at the poster for a few more seconds, Sergeant Barnes standing just behind and slightly to the side of Clara so that her shoulder was in line with the centre of his chest.

"Miss Oswald" Barnes started, turning and stepping so he was next to Clara and so that they were face to face as she turned to look at him. "The Expo is tonight, and my unit deploys in the morning. I have tickets so my I ask that you accompany me?" Clara's mouth fell open in shock, not even bee here an hour and already a date proposal. "Oh" she said as she turned towards, allowing a flirty smile to grace her face "Well yes you may Sergeant Barnes. I would be honoured." Clara smiled gracefully up at the Sergeant as he took her left hand in both of his own. "Seven thirty outside the front gates of the Expo. I will be looking for the most beautiful girl in New York" Raising her hand to his lips he spoke once more before his lips met her hand. "And my friends call me Bucky" he said, giving her a cheeky wink before planting a kiss on her knuckles. Releasing her hand he squared his shoulders in a proud and military way before replacing his hat and turning to leave back down the fairly crowded street, walking in the opposite direction to which the doctor had wandered off in.


End file.
